My Dearest Sympathy
by C.C. Baptiste
Summary: All it takes is one winter wedding to change the loves of Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan. The question is: will it be for better or for worse?
1. Prologue

A/N: This story is for the uber fabulous KLCM... I hope she enjoys!

Assigned prompts are: Last Christmas (Wham!), a Christmas memory, mistletoe, fairy lights

This will be a multi-chapter fic...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's, who I think are pretty cool, by the way.

* * *

**Detroit, Michigan**

**December 25, 2020**

Derek hated weddings. Specifically, he hated Christmas weddings. Yet, as he stood in the middle of the floor his arms wrapped around the bride, he held his temper and his attitude in check. It wasn't about him, and if you were to ask him, none of this had anything to do with him. It had everything to do with the young woman he was spinning around the dance floor.

She had requested two dances with him. She had put the request in the day she told him he was getting married. The first one was Chrisette Michelle's _Your Joy. _And as he held her in the crevice of her arms and felt his blood coursing through her veins, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. Because he was here with her, dancing right into her fairytale wedding.

She had never asked him for anything, personally. She never begged and pleaded with him about anything either. He had instinctively provided for her, no questions asked. Yet, she had humbled herself enough to ask him to walk her down the aisle and to dance with her on her special day.

And so here he was dancing with her, taking the un-rehearsed steps with ease. As they glided around the floor, they made one compelling picture and it was enough to make the bystanders cry.

As Chrisette finished the final strands of the song., he escorted her off the floor. He helped her to her seat and placed a kiss on her forehead, before he took his seat. He sat down next to his best friend and looked on, as the speeches began. He was the last to go, the wildcard, because no one had believed that he was going to come.

He had cleared his calendar, took vacation time and gave the direct order to not call or bother him on this day. In his mind serial killers and the like could wait, because he was going to be here, come hell or highwater. She had asked him to be here, personally. And he wasn't going to let her down, not when she willing came to him, not when she willingly was letting him in.

He took a sip of water and listened to the speeches. He rolled his eyes as he listened to the rehearsed, droll speeches and bided his time. He ate, laughed, mixed and mingled and was ready to call it a night. Yet, he knew that he had to be here, he had to do all the grand-standing and stick around through all the bullshit just to keep a smile on her face.

He felt a nudge in his side and his eyes met Cheyenne Bluefire's. She nodded at him and his gaze turned towards the floor. The MC was standing there trying to figure out exactly what to say next. Derek excused himself, champagne glass in hand and walked out onto the floor. He stepped next to the MC and took the microphone from him.

"I'll take over from here," Derek said softly.

The MC gave Derek a grateful smile before stepping off the floor. All eyes were on Derek, his fingers gingerly held the microphone as stepped into the center of the floor.

"My Dearest Sympathy," He said softly as he looked up to the podium. " I stand here before you on this day, your special day, to honor you and all of your accomplishments. I know it may not mean much, but I am so very proud of you. I know that I haven't been there for every important moment in your life. And I know I missed out on a lot, but I don't want you to ever question how much you mean to mean to me, how much I love you."

Derek paused for a moment and looked over to Cheyenne who was nodding her head in encouragement. He turned back to the bride whose gaze was leveled on him.

"You'll always be my Princess, Sympathy. You'll always be my joy, Sympathy. In fact, you'll always be my greatest gift. If it wasn't for your mother, I would've never found the peace that I've searched a long time for. If it hadn't been for you, my darling, I would be the man that I am."

He paused again as he shifted his gaze, to the groom, Gavin. "Gavin, I never expected anyone to be good enough for my Sympathy. There's something about a man's relationship with his daughter, that allows him to think that no one would ever be good enough for her. In fact, it allows him to think that he'll never be good enough for her, as a father and a provider. Hopefully, with the grace of God, you'll understand that predicament. I charge you with the job of protecting my daughter, or loving her with every fiber of your being, with treating her the respect that she so righteously deserve. I trust that you will honor her, and as you continue on through this journey of life together, that your love will continuously shine through and stand to the test of time."

He lifted his champagne glass in the air and smiled. "To my daughter, Sympathy and my son-in-law Gavin, I wish you a life, filled of love, passion , trust and honor. Cheers."

Everyone in the room lifted their glasses and saluted them with a resounding 'Cheers'. Derek stepped closer to the wedding table and pulled a white envelope with the words, "Mr. and Mrs. Gavin Prescott" written lavishly on the envelope.

"Merry Christmas, " Derek said as he placed the envelope between them and walked back to his seat.

Without hesitation, Sympathy reached for the envelope and opened it. She glanced at the document and let loose a heavy sigh. She turned to Gavin and handed it to him. He read it quickly, his face myriad of emotions, before he turned back to Sympathy.

"Is this real?" He asked her quietly as to not bring attention to them.

Sympathy looked up to find her father standing at his seat, looking down at her mother, his eyes unreadable. She turned her gaze back to him and nodded.

"Yes." She said her mouth barely moving.

"Why?"

Sympathy smiled, "Because he's my Daddy and that's what Daddy's do."

She pushed her chair back and Gavin stood quickly to help her stand, "He's getting ready to leave. He owes me one more dance."

"How do you know?" Gavin asked her.

Sympathy turned to Gavin and lifted her hand, to his face, "He doesn't like weddings, nor does he like confrontation."

Gavin kissed her palm and took her fingers in his, "Then I guess , we better catch him then, huh?"

Sympathy and Gavin walked away from the wedding table hand in hand and approached Derek with a smile.

"Daddy?"

Derek looked over at Sympathy and Gavin and smiled. "Hey, it's the married couple."

"Gavin and I wanted to personally, thank you our wedding gift, it was beautiful."

Derek stared at the two of them and shook his head, "It wasn't a wedding gift. It was a Christmas gift. The wedding gift is inside of the Christmas gift."

Sympathy shook her head, "Well no matter what, it was still a beautiful gift."

"Nothing's too much for my Princess."

"Thank you." Sympathy replied. "Can I get that last dance, before you go?"

Derek smirked as he offered his hand, "How'd you know?"

"My Daddy's not a profiler, for anything," She said as he guided her onto the floor.

Gavin walked over to the DJ table and cued up their song. And as Beyonce's voice came blaring out the speaker, Symphony looked up to her father and smiled. "Everytime I hear this song, I think of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Because I know you've always been there for me and that you'll always have my back."

"I'm glad that you know, Princess."

Symphony chuckled, "So, am I Daddy. So am I."

And as they moved across the floor to Beyonce's _Daddy; _Sympathy sang to her father. And she meant every single word of it too. Her relationship with her biological father, was a complicated one. One, that most folks on the outside looking in, wouldn't understand.

Yet, Sympathy knew that her father, her biological father, Derek Morgan, loved her unconditionally and no matter what she did or what she had become. She had only had the few weeks in the summer and those random school breaks that she had spent time with him and those just so happened to be the best times of her life.

_Even if my man broke my heart today,_

_Now matter how much pain I'm in I will be okay_

_Cause I got a man in my life that can't be replaced_

_For this love is unconditional it won't go away_

_I know I'm lucky_

_Know it ain't easy_

_For men who take care of their responsibilities_

_Love is overwhelming_

_Lord why did you pick me_

_Can't stop my tears from falling_

_I love you so much Daddy_

Derek looked down at Sympathy to see the tears coming from her eyes. He took the pad of his thumb and wiped her tears away. He stopped dancing for a moment and held his daughter's face in his hands before giving her a soft smile.

" I love you to, Sympathy."

The breath that Sympathy didn't even know she was holding was released and she let go of a choked filled cry as Derek pulled her closer to him and finished their father/daughter dance.

* * *

Across the room, Penelope Garcia, stood in silence and watched as her daughter moved around in the arms of the only man she loved, but could never commit to. She took a sip of the sweet champagne and quickly blinked back the tears in her eyes. It was a beautiful day and her daughter looked gorgeous in her Winter Wonderland themed dress. She was pushing herself to focus in the positive of the day and not the negative. She took another sip of the champagne and smiled at the memory of how it felt to be in Derek's arms.

She let go a sweet heavenly sigh, she had her chance and she blew it, besides that sweetness she felt was from many, many, moons ago. Yet, as she stared at her daughter's light golden skin tone, with her golden brown hair.; the perfect mixture of her and Derek, she couldn't help to think about the should've, could've, would've.

She downed her champagne set her glass down to only come face to face with her sister, Cheyenne Bluefire. If you took one look at Cheyenne and Penelope you would instantly know that they didn't share any of the same DNA, but if you asked there response would always be the same….They were sisters through and through.

"You're about to bolt, aren't you?" Cheyenne said softly as she placed the book she was holding in her hand down.

"And if I was?"

Cheyenne turned to glance at the dance floor and chuckled, "Then, I would've been right all along when I say that you are a spineless, cowardly, bitch."

Penelope didn't even flinch she just stared at Cheyenne with incredulity, "You have your reasons, for believing that and I-"

Cheyenne cast her gaze on Penelope, her brown eyes, a blazing inferno of anger. Penelope's words halted on her lips as Cheyenne stared her down. It was only a matter of seconds before Cheyenne's eyes cooled, along with her already stilled features.

"You still just can't grow up; can you Penelope? You can't admit that everything you've done was to keep a man, who didn't even love you for who you were, but for what you could become."

"Cheyenne, what do you want me to say, I messed up? I made a huge mistake? I should've left Kevin? I should've confessed to Derek how I felt? What the hell do you want from me?"

"You just don't care about all the pain you caused, do you?"

"You act like relationships have been broken."

Cheyenne replied, "You know that Blue and Derek don't talk like they used too."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "We don't talk like we used, too."

Cheyenne placed a perfectly manicured hand on her hip. "You know why we don't talk the way we do."

Penelope turned on Cheyenne ready to spit fire, "Because you betrayed me."

"I didn't betray you, you betrayed yourself."

"I told you not to tell him, I begged you not to say anything."

Cheyenne stared at her for a long period time before she spoke, "I suggest, you get your affairs together quickly. You have one hour to say and do what you have to do and then I want you to get the hell out of my life and off of my land."

Penelope shook her head, "You don't mean that, Cheyenne."

Cheyenne picked up the book that she was holding earlier and looked out onto the dance floor and watched as Derek and Sympathy left the floor.

"I do believe I said those words to you twenty some-odd years ago. I gave you a second chance, Penelope and you blew it," Cheyenne turned her gaze to Penelope. " You of all people know I don't give out second chances let alone third ones."

Cheyenne didn't give Penelope a chance to respond; she had left as quickly as she had come.

* * *

Derek had stood to the side and watched the final exchange between Cheyenne and Penelope. He said nothing as he watched Cheyenne make her way towards him. He knew by the fire that was in her eyes that she was angry and he also knew that her anger had everything and yet nothing to do with him. It had been that way for years now and each time Cheyenne and Penelope got together the rift got bigger and bigger.

_ "_You'd think that they'd kiss and make-up, by now." Derek mumbled as he watched Penelope turn and walk away.

"The only way they'll make up as if Penelope admit's the truth," Gideon Bluefire announced, as he sat down next to Derek.

"And what truth is that, Blue?"

Blue turned his dark blue eyes on his cousin and smiled. "You really want to know what that truth is, Derek?"

"I asked didn't I?"

Blue looked at Derek for a long moment before turning back to face the crowd. "You aren't what she expected. You didn't do what everyone expected you to do."

"And what exactly was that?" Derek asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Bail. Everyone expected you to do what you do best, Derek. And that's bail."

"I never would've left her alone, Blue. You know that."

"You're the one that left the next morning without a word, Derek."

Derek placed his hands flat on the table, "What was I supposed to do? Beg her to stay? It was not and it will never be that serious."

"You didn't fight for her, Derek. You and I, both know that."

"I was a one-night stand, remember. I could never be man enough for her, remember. I was the pool boy and she was the suburban house-wife. These are the roles we played, Blue. And I was stupid, Blue. Stupid enough to believe, that she could actually like me enough to date. Stupid enough to believe, that after all that time she and I could actually do this thing right. I was stupid enough to believe that I'd have what you and Cheyenne have."

"What Cheyenne and I have is a mutual respect and love for each other, Derek. It what keeps us strong."

Derek laughed, "Like I said… I was stupid enough to believe that we could have what the two of you have."

"Now, this is what I like to see, my two favorite men, actually talking to each other."

Both Derek and Blue turned to see Cheyenne standing behind them. She offered them a soft gentle smile, making her seem younger than what she already was.

"We weren't talking," Blue replied gruffly.

"We were disagreeing yet again," Derek replied in the same tone.

"I see. Well, I just wanted you to wish you a Merry Christmas, Derek." Cheyenne said softly as she placed the book in her hands in front of him.

Derek looked at the white and gold book with his daughter's name written in a beautiful, flowing cursive across the cover. He didn't even move to touch it.

"You know what I really want for Christmas, is for you and Penelope to make up." Derek replied as he looked back at her.

"Yeah, well. That's never going to happen. So, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"You know, the issues that Penelope and I have, shouldn't affect your relationship with her."

"My relationship with Penelope was affected way before you two hooked up."

"I just feel-"

Cheyenne waved her hand, "Derek, Penelope and I relationship turned ugly a long time ago. Neither of us wanted to admit it though. And it's okay, because I know who and what I am. I've accepted what we are. I just don't think she's accepted it yet."

"She's your sister," Derek countered.

"She doesn't know what it means to be a sister. Hell, she doesn't even know what it means to be loyal, Derek. You of all people should know that by now."


	2. Chapter 1:  When It All Falls Down

**_A/N: I just wanted to forewarn you that this chapter is a tad bit harsh. There are some prejudices in this chapter that will continue on with the story. I do hope that this chapter doesn't offend anyone, because that is not my intent._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the companies affiliated with the brand._

_

* * *

_

_Twenty-Five Years Earlier_

**Wewoka, Oklahoma**

**December 22, 1995**

**7:30 a.m.**

"Welcome to Seminole Country!"

Derek didn't say a word, he just adjusted his sunglasses as he stepped into the blearing sunlight, of the small sleepy town. Derek shifted his bag in his hands as he looked around the town. It had been at least four years since Derek had been to Wewoka and nothing had changed.

The bus stop was still in front of the Wildhorse Café, there was only one main light that lead into downtown and it was still the capital of the Oklahoma Seminole Nation. Yet, for all the similarities the town still held, Wewoka felt different to him. He didn't know what it was, but it didn't feel like the hidden oasis of his youth. There was something that was left lacking and he couldn't exactly figure out what it was.

Derek picked up his remaining pieces of luggage and carried them into the Wildhorse Café. He stepped in to find his eyes on Doreen Simms, as she was busy serving up piping hot cups of coffee. Derek found the nearest both and slid himself down as he reached for the menu.

"Are you lost?"

Derek looked away from the menu momentarily and stared at Doreen who was openly starring back at him.

"I hope not, Ms. Doreen."

Doreen didn't say anything, she just popped the gum she was chewing on before she nodded her head slightly. "You look like one of those Bluefires."

Derek chuckled and shook his head, "No'm I'm a Morgan through and through."

Before Doreen could respond, the front door of the Wildhorse opened and Racine Bluefire shot through the door and practically threw herself Derek. Derek had managed to get up and out the both before she launched herself at him.

"Look at you!" Racine gushed as she wrapped her arms around him. "You've grown tremendously. And just as handsome as ever!"

"You know him, Rae?" Doreen asked as she referred to Racine buy her nickname.

"Dorie, I know you remember my brother, Michael's son, Derek. He used to come and visit every summer."

"I knew he looked like a Bluefire." Doreen said with a shake of her head. "Y'all need anything today."

Racine shook her head, "No, we're good this morning, Dorie. I'll be back this afternoon, though."

Doreen nodded and gave her a small smile, "Good. Welcome to Wewoka Derek."

"Thanks, Ms. Doreen."

Racine waited for Derek to get his belongings before guiding him over to the large F-350 truck. She handed him the keys before walking around to the passenger side and letting herself in. Derek stared at the keys momentarily, before he went about securing his belongings in the bed of the truck; Derek had got his official welcome back to Wewoka and he had to admit he was satisfied.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

**December 22, 1995**

**5:30 a.m.**

"What the hell happened to you?" Cheyenne Garcia asked as she swung the door open to find Penelope Garcia staring up at her.

"Kevin and I, got into it again," Penelope murmured as she stumbled over the threshhold.

Cheyenne snaked her arm around her waist to keep her steady. Cheyenne propped her up against the wall as she went to bring Penelope's luggage into the house. Cheyenne shook her head as she rolled the large suitcase into the house. Every time she turned around Penelope and Kevin was going at it and it always had something to do with Penelope's unorthodox upbringing.

"What was the fight about this time?"

"My, going to your wedding."

Cheyenne stopped fiddling with the bags to give Penelope her undivided attention.

"What did he say?"

"He said that we shouldn't go to the wedding, because we wouldn't fit in there. "

Cheyenne cocked her head to the side, her glossy black hair shaking with her, "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

Penelope lifted her gaze to met Cheyenne's, "He was objecting to the wedding because it's on an Indian Reservation."

Cheyenne sucked her teen as she rolled her eyes, " Are you kidding me? Blue is Black Seminole and Wewoka is his home. It's a family tradition that the oldest males marries at home and we're sticking with it."

Penelope nodded her head, "I told him if he didn't like it, then he didn't have to go to the wedding. And then he really got mad. He put me out and said he's calling the engagement off."

Cheyenne held her tongue. She knew how much this engagement meant to Penelope and she wasn't about to hurt her feelings with her screams of joy. "He just put you out, huh?"

Penelope looked away from Cheyenne, "How bad is it?"

"If you put an ice pack on and re-do your make up, some of the swelling will go down before we get to Wewoka."

"You must think I'm stupid."

Cheyenne placed a manicured hand on her hip, " It doesn't matter what I think Pen. All that matters is what you think."

"Does Blue hit you?"

"And mar this beautiful cocoa-almond-fudge toned skin of mine? Never."

Penelope didn't say a word, she just pushed herself up off the wall. "How much longer 'til we leave."

Cheyenne glanced at the clock, " Our flight doesn't leave until noon. You can still catch a few winks if you need, too."

"I think I'm going to go and lay it down."

"All right, I'll be here."

Penelope stumbled down the hallway and Cheyenne watched her in silence. It was no secret that Cheyenne loathed Kevin publically and privately. Her disdain for Kevin had to do with his messed up rational of the world. In his eyes women should be seen and not heard and people of color were of no consequence, which constantly brought up dissention between the two. What made the situation worse was that she wasn't sure who to be more angry at, Kevin or Penelope.

It was not great secret that Cheyenne was the old person out in the Garcia household. Cheyenne had been adopted before Penelope was born. As a child she had a creamy golden complexion that was just right complexion to be a representative of the Hispanic population in the North and South America. The only issue was her dark ears. As she got older she grew into the darkness of her skin tone. She was stared at often, but people automatically assumed that she was Cuban or Dominican Republican because of her last name and fluency in Spanish. She laughed at the thought, she was just a Spanish speaking Black girl, born in Lackawanna, New York and grew-up in Los Angeles, California.

Cheyenne, for the most part, tried not to let anyone discourage her or say anything to get her of her square, but she knew that people could unusually cruel when they wanted to be. Which is why she and Kevin squared off at all times. She refused to be downplayed and he refused to accept her. It was a bad atmosphere.

Cheyenne didn't know why Penelope stayed, but she was quite sure it had everything to do with their parent's deaths. Cheyenne never said a word about it, because she understood, that the scars from their parent's death would only heal with time.

* * *

**Wewoka, Oklahoma**

**December 22, 1995**

**10:30 a.m.**

Derek had managed to get through the large breakfast his aunt had made, relatively unscathed. Under normal circumstances, Derek's life would've been dissected by his nosy aunt, which would've brought about the three hour conversation of how his life, specifically his love life was in shambles. However, the excitement of his cousin, Gideon's wedding had been his saving grace.

Derek had excused himself from breakfast thirty minutes ago and he found himself standing outside the stall of _Sir Nigel, _the offspring of Derek's beloved horse, _Charlevoix_. It has been years since Derek had ridden a horse and it was clear from the way that he was pacing outside the door, that he was tempted to do it.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" Derek turned around to see Gideon standing in the middle of the barn.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're here. Why, are you here Derek?"

"You're getting married and I'm your best man." Derek replied, with a 'duh' tone.

"You weren't do in until Christmas Eve."

"I showed up two days earlier, why does it matter?"

"You just don't show up, D. You plan everything. So, again I ask why are you here?"

Derek looked from his cousin to the horse and back again, "Want to go for a ride?"

"Am I going to get answers?"

Derek gave Blue a soft smile, "Maybe."

"Let's go. We can check the fencing while we're out."

Under normal circumstances, Derek wouldn't even contemplate going horseback riding at the end of December. However, he needed to do something physical. In a matter of minutes Derek had saddled _Sir Nigel, _while Blue had saddled his stallion _Knight Ryder. _They tore out of the barn heading along the south pasture. Blue held _Knight Ryder _in check, while Derek gave _Sir Nigel_ his lead. Eventually Derek slowed up a bit and Blue caught up to him, the horses moving at nice even canter.

"You want to tell me why you're here early?" Blue asked as he tore his gaze away from the land before him.

Derek glanced at his cousin momentarily before flicking the reins, "Kelsey."

Blue shook his head, "What about her?"

"She's pregnant."

"And that brought you here? You're running away from your responsibility? Dude, she's your wife!"

"She's due next month."

Blue paused, "Oh."

Nothing more needed to be said. For the past two years Derek had been stationed in Germany. He served his country, missing his entire family only to come home to find out that his wife had been unfaithful their entire marriage. It had taken everything in Derek not to kill her. He had been loyal unto her, faithful and she threw his love and trust back into his face as if it was trash.

Blue sat atop his horse and stared at Derek for a long time. Blue knew that there was something missing from the story; he just couldn't figure out what it was. Blue sat silently his mind working in overtime, processing everything that Derek had said, well, rather didn't say. And then it hit him.

"We're family, right?" Blue asked, his voice quieter than usual.

Derek raised an eyebrow before answering his cousin, "I do believe so."

"And I can pretty much ask you anything, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Jaxon isn't yours is he?"

Derek brought his horse to a stop and whipped his head towards Blue. Derek never uttered a word, his answer was in his eyes. Blue shook his head and sighed as he stopped his horse. Blue understood Derek's pain to a tee. Prior to meeting Cheyenne, Blue was married to his high school sweetheart, Faith, and through there six years of marriage, he believed that he was the father of her three children, all girls, Hope, Charity and Serenity. It was during her pregnancy with Serenity when his paternity was called into question and she had explained all.

However, the pain that Blue felt was nowhere near as much pain as Derek felt. Blue married Faith because she was pregnant. It was the proper thing to do. Derek married Kelsey because he loved her, being pregnant with Jaxon was just the icing on the cake. Derek knew that Kelsey was the one for him when he met her in his Intro to Law class, his freshman year at Northwestern. He enjoyed everything about her: her smile, her laugh, the way she talked, the way she thought. Everything about her was compelling. Never, in a million years did he think that she would betray him.

"You know, if you want Cheyenne will whip her ass for you. Just say the word."

Derek stared at Blue and saw the seriousness on his face before he burst into laughter, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I think I'll be okay in handling in this. Besides this weekend is about you and Chey, it doesn't include my martial issues."

"Are you and Kelsey going to stay married?"

Derek looked at his watch. "We've been divorced for the past thirty-six hours. So no, we aren't going to stay married."

Blue was tempted to press the conversation, but he didn't. He knew Derek better than anybody and he knew that Derek had said enough on the conversation. Derek was going to move on.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

**December 22, 1995**

**9:30 a.m.**

Penelope and Cheyenne sat in the breakfast nook of Cheyenne's kitchen eating a sumptuous breakfast of bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast and grits, when there was a knock on the door. Cheyenne looked up at the clock, then back at the door before popping a piece of toast in her mouth. Penelope raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of coffee.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Penelope asked.

"Uh, no." Cheyenne replied as she reached for a piece of bacon.

"Why not?"

Cheyenne smirked as she sat back in her seat, "Because Kevin's not welcome here."

Penelope's eyes widened, "How do you know its Kevin?"

"Because the idiot is still knocking. Anyone else with sense would just leave," Cheyenne said as she began to munch on her bacon. "Besides, anyone who is important to me would know that I'm getting married. They'd wait until I get back or they'd see me at my wedding."

"I see."

"Are you going to answer the door?"

Penelope shrugged her shoulders in in difference. "Should I?"

"He's your fiance, not mine," Cheyenne replied.

Penelope got up from her seat, coffee cup in hand and headed towards the door. Her long blonde tendrils were pulled back into a chignon, with soft whispy curls framing her face. She sighed as she pulled the door open.

"Yes?" She asked as she came face to face with the supposed love of her life.

"Didn't you hear me knocking?" He asked his face contorted with anger.

"What do you want, Kevin?"

"Can I come in?"

Penelope shook her head and laughed, "I don't think that's a good idea."

He stood staring at her before rolling his eyes, "And why is that? Is it because you're afraid of, Cheyenne."

Penelope stared at him for a long moment, before she cut her eyes. Every time, Penelope told him no about something in regards to Cheyenne. He automatically suggested it was because he was afraid of her. Penelope wasn't hardly afraid of Cheyenne. In fact she embraced and loved her older sister.

Penelope knew that she may be naïve, about how the world worked, but she wasn't stupid. Inviting Kevin into Cheyenne's home would've been the start of World War III and no matter how smart and conniving Kevin thought he was, Penelope knew that Cheyenne was way smarter.

"My sister doesn't like you. This is her house and I respect her."

"So are you saying that you don't respect me?"

Penelope rolled her eyes. Every time she said something, anything, Kevin just had to find a way to undermine and any other time, she would've probably argued about it. However, she didn't have the time or the inclination to do so.

"What do you want, Kevin?"

"I came to get you. I was wrong. I shouldn't have thrown you out. I know that you have a special connection to Cheyenne, despite the differences."

Penelope raised an eyebrow, but she never got a chance to answer when Cheyenne's voice came through the living room "And what differences would that be?"

Penelope looked over her shoulder to see Cheyenne leaning against the archway that connected the living room to the hallway. Penelope knew under the cool, indifferent stance was a volcano ready to explode and Kevin was going to be the idiot to cause the eruption.

Kevin glanced at Cheyenne and sighed, "Listen, you and I both know that Penelope won't fit in there."

"Why wouldn't she fit in?"

"There are distinct cultural differences between Americans and Native Americans."

"Just like there are distinct cultural differences between Black Americans and White Americans, right. Because I'm quite sure when you said Americans you specifically meant White Americans."

Penelope sighed and begin to mentally count back from a hundred. She should've never answered the door. Because, now, it was all going to come out on why Kevin didn't want her to go to Cheyenne's wedding.

"Why is everything about race with you? I was just making a factual observation," Kevin replied curtly.

"As was I."

"Could you two please not now do this, now?" Penelope asked softly.

"Do you feel like you won't fit in at my wedding, Miss P?"

Penelope smiled, "Not at all, Miss. C. "

"Good. Now Kevin, if Penelope feels she's going to fit in just fine, what the hell is the problem?"

"You're getting married on an Indian Reservation."

Cheyenne stared at him blankly, "What does that have to do with anything?" Blue's Black Seminole."

"He's not even a real Indian," Kevin countered.

"Not a real Indian? That's like saying that I'm not African-American."

"But you aren't African-American, you're not from Africa."

Penelope quickly jumped into the conversation, "Do we really have to do this right now? This conversation is only not rude, but I'd like to think it's very inappropriate."

"I was just stating the facts."

"Kevin, do us both a favor and stop stating the facts," Penelope responded harshly.

Cheyenne chuckled, "Let me get this straight. You don't want Penelope coming to my wedding, because my fiancée is Native American and because it's on the res?"

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what? Like your prejudice?" Cheyenne countered with her hands on her hip.

Penelope threw her hands up, "This is why I didn't want to have this conversation. We're not going to get anywhere with this."

"There's no way to go with it. You're engaged to a prejudice asshole."

"Cheyenne, please."

"Please, what? I mean if he's allowed to spout factual bullshit, the least I can do is tell you the truth."

Kevin cleared his throat, "Technically, your opinion of me doesn't matter. Unlike Preston, Kyle, Adam and Tristan, you are not her real sister. You're not even her real family. You're adopted. Just like a stray cat or a dog."

It was silent only for a beat or two, before Cheyenne simply turned and walked away. Kevin stood there with a triumphant look on his face, before his gaze met Penelope's. The tears that were strolling down her cheeks were undoubtedly real and so was the slap she laid across his face. "How dare you? How fucking dare you, Kevin?"

"Penelope."

"No!" She practically screamed at him. "Who are you to walk up in this house and berate my sister. Who are you to disrespect my family?"

"I didn't mean-"

"You meant it. And to dehumanize-" Penelope paused taking in a deep breath. "Get the hell out."

"Penelope, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

Penelope never gave Kevin the chance to apologize, she just pushed him out the door and out of her life.

* * *

"Ce-Ce, are you okay?"

Cheyenne looked up from the bag she was packing and stared at Penelope. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't do that," Cheyenne replied quickly.

Penelope stared at her confused, "Don't do what?"

Cheyenne ran her fingers through her naturally curly tresses and sighed, "Don't apologize for him. In fact, don't ever apologize for him again. "

"I don't want you to think-"

"Think what? That we'll never get along. That when you marry him, we won't be cool anymore."

Penelope shook her head, "I'm not marrying him."

Cheyenne offered her sister a sad smile, "Sure."

"You don't believe me."

"It doesn't matter what I believe, P. All that matters is what you believe. I just don't know why anyone would want an existence in which they'd have to apologize constantly for someone else's ideas and thoughts." Cheyenne zipped her suitcase closed. "I get it, you love him. And as stupid and as idiotic as I may think it is. I get it."

"You can't help who you love, Ce-Ce. Ain't that what you always said?"

Cheyenne stared up at her sister, "When it's good and when's right, you can't help who you love. Blue, he makes me forget about the bullshit in the world. He helps me to see the good, he reminds me that I'm never alone. And that somebody loves me for me; not just because we grew up together."

Penelope didn't say anything and Cheyenne didn't expect her to. There was simply no way to respond to this situation, unless someone was begging to get there feelings hurt. Cheyenne had dealt with enough hurt feelings in her life. She didn't need to deal with anymore. "Did you finish packing?" Cheyenne asked changing the subject.

"There's just a few more items that I need to pack."

"Maybe you should go and finish that off. We'll be leaving soon."

"If you need anything-"

"I know." Cheyenne cut her off with a smile.

What Penelope didn't know as she walked down the hallway was that the seeds of doubt had been planted in her sisters head. Her relationship with Cheyenne was changing. And it wasn't for the better.


End file.
